User talk:Nalvinj
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Nalvinj, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 08:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Vandals Why is that someone would vandal this wiki? Been surfing today and found out that some pages had been changed including users page. What makes me happy is the quick response from someone I guess is from the Community to fixed the page after I log on a report on vandal. Nice works on solving it back guys! Nalvinj 15:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The reason people vandalise is because they think changing a page to "KiSS mY ASs" is absolutely hilarious.Protenix (talk) 20:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :The reason that particular vandal was vandalising so badly was because I blocked them for vandalism. Twice. They've now been blocked about 5 times, on four accounts and one IP address. Most vandals seem to either vandalise because they are bored or idiots. Thanks for helping us keep this wiki safe from vandalisms. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Glad at least I can help on something because I believe that everyone have rights to get information from this wiki and it will be a bad thing if someone just come by and vandal the pages and in turn makes everyone who seek information having problems. --Nalvinj 02:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) User page updated Just updated my user page and it can be found here. Nalvinj (talk) 05:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply Your page was in the category resource. I changed the link from Category:Resource (which puts it in the category) to Category:Resource which merely links to the category page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *Meaning to say I mistakenly put in the wrong page? Thanks for telling me :) Nalvinj (talk) 07:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you put in a link that wasn't really a link, so I fixed it for you. Just remember: if you want to link to a category, use the following format: Category:(category). This also works for linking to images instead of inserting images. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I see now... Because I was using the different source while editing it. First time using the wysiwyg format. Nalvinj (talk) 07:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC)